Fire Emblem: Beyond Time
by dreamteamer59
Summary: Robin, Chrom, and the others got sucked into a mysterious portal that has appeared unexpectedly in the outskirts of Ylisse. But instead, they were warped to a whole new world: the future. But not the future where Lucina was from...the further future (our timeline). Join Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and their comrades as they live an all-new lifestyle until they can return back home.


**Fire Emblem: Beyond Time**

Okay then…let's start things off simple. First off, I DO NOT own the Fire Emblem franchise. They are owned by Nintendo (Developed by Intelligent Systems).

This story however, is owned by me. Hope you enjoy!

(Note: Some children characters do not make an appearance in this story.)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Timeless Hours<strong>

It was noon, and we were just about to get back to Ylisse from the village we've rescued from the Risen that have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. I look back at my friends and I see that most of them received bruises and cuts from the attacks that the Risen has thrown upon us. Unlike the Risen we've encountered during our journey, those kinds were much stronger than usual.

"We've managed to stop the Risen from invading the village," says Chrom tiredly. He wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns back to his comrades. "Is everyone okay?"

"Okay?" Lissa answers firmly, "OKAY!? Those creeps were EVERYWHERE! I was completely surrounded by those "THINGS!"". Lissa's face turns red in anger.

"Now, Lissa." Frederick replied, "You should not be angry. You should know that we've prevented them from destroying an entire village, am I precise?" Lissa pouts.

"Well, yeah. But there were SOOOO MANY of them though! I've been healing people minute by minute!"

"Lissa." Lucina, Chrom's daughter from the future, replies, "Calm yourself, it couldn't be that bad out at the field."

"Not that bad!?" I can tell that Lissa's getting angrier by the minute, "IT. WAS. HORRIBLE! Those things are like weeds in a garden; they're EVERYWHERE! Why does it have to be me having the hard tasks?"

"You ain't the only one who got a hard time here!" Donnel calls out.

"Yeah, some of us ran out of tomes to use. So we were completely helpless, but thanks to your healing stave, we've managed to get our ground." Ricken added.

"I'm actually surprised that those things noticed me." Somebody spoke out. I turned around and saw our knight, Kellam. Oh yeah, it's common that we've keep on forgetting that Kellam's here with us, but he tends to stay quiet at times so that's probably why we often forget that he's here. But he's still an important comrade of ours, unnoticed or not.

"Come now, Lissa. We better get back to Ylisse, and if we don't hurry now we won't be able to eat." Chrom says. True, we've been working our hardest, and I think it's time we've all deserve a good dinner to celebrate.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I went to my study area and I spent a few hours reading about tactic ideas and class statistics, while the others were busily preparing for another enemy attack. I sighed.<p>

"Well, I better get back to the others and check on them." I placed the book I was reading back into the bookshelf and went back to meet the others, but when I got there, I saw a man looking horrified.

"What has happened?" Can you please explain what is going on?" Chrom asks the man. The man quivered and started hesitating as if he saw the most terrifying thing in history. I was worried, a lot.

"Get on with it!" Sully spoke up, "If you keep on shaking like a deranged lunatic, we won't be able to get with your problem!"

"Come on Sully, let him seize his nervousness. Then he'll answer us." Virion replied. Sully looked away from Virion with an annoyed look on her face. The man stopped shaking and finally had the courage to tell what has happened.

"Your highness! Something strange has happened out at the outskirts of the kingdom!" Everyone was confused; surely this must've been another Risen appearance, is it?

"Really? What is it?" Lucina asks. The man grabs his head in terror and fear.

"I-It was terrifying. The sky started to rip open, and then it showed this…creepy void of darkness." The man finishes. We all looked at each other with an unsure feeling about this.

"Don't worry." Chrom answers back, "We'll figure out what this…"void of darkness" is". We better; it sounds very serious. Chrom turns to me and then he grabs his Falcion, "Robin! Tell the others to prepare their weapons and armory. We're heading out!" I nodded in response and went to tell the others about our new assignment.

"I better get ready too," I run back to my study area and I grabbed my tomes and a Bronze Sword and Levin Sword.

* * *

><p>We made it to the location where the "void of darkness" has appeared, and to my surprise (and everyone elses) I saw a hole in the sky, as if it were a piece of paper ripped apart, and inside that hole was utter darkness and a distortion of purple and black colors. I can tell some of us are getting nervous right now.<p>

"So, this is it then?" Chrom looks up and sees the hole. Lissa crouches in fear.

"I-It looks scary! You sure you know what we're up against?" Lissa asks nervously. Chrom looks with an uneasy look on his face.

"I'm not sure," Chrom answers, "But regardless, we're still going. Let's go!" We all move in closer until we were right under the hole in the sky. We waited for several hours, but nothing happened; no attack, no ambush, no Risen, nothing. Although nothing has happened, the hole was still present. What's going on? Why has this vortex appeared? Before I could think, Cordelia's daughter, Severa, begins shouting.

"AUGH! WE'VE WAITED FOR HOURS NOW AND NOTHING HAPPENED!" Severa screamed her heart out. I guess she had enough of waiting. Cordelia tries to comfort her.

"Now Severa, we all had to wait, not just you." Cordelia says as she brushes her hair. But Severa didn't stop.

"Yeah, but it's taking too long! What's going on!? WHY ARE WE HERE!?" Severa continued on. My ears were starting to hurt because of her screaming, but she's right though. We've been waiting long enough, and nothing has occurred. Lucina tries to reason with Severa.

"Severa, have patience. Something might happen at some point, we just have to wait. Your mother's right you know, everyone else had to wait, not just you." Lucina explains. Severa calms down and wipes the sweat off her forehead with her arm.

"You're right. Sorry I went a bit insane back there." Severa apologizes. Everyone smiles and goes back to what they were doing before. I sigh in relief and I spent the few hours reading the books I brought along with me. So we waited and waited, but then something happened: the hole began to grow bigger and bigger. I noticed the major change and called out to tell them what has happened.

"Chrom! Look up at the sky!" I called out. Chrom and the others do as I told them to and noticed the hole beginning to grow.

"I see it Robin!" Chrom answers back. He readies his sword and his shield and prepares for battle. "Everyone prepare yourselves, this might get unpleasant." But that's when things got out of control; the hole grew to massive size and begun sucking us right in! Before we could retreat, we were already caught in its grasp. Most of our allies got sucked in, and the only ones who haven't entered the hole yet were me and Lucina. I called out to her so that she could hear me before our last moment together.

"LUCINA!" I called out. Lucina hears me and calls back.

"ROBIN!" We both struggle to get closer to each other, but it was too late. We were already sucked into the hole. Was this really the end? Is it the end of us? The only thing I could see now is complete darkness…

…

…

But for some reason, I feel grass and the wind blowing past me. Am I really dead? What is this?

"Wake...Robin!" I hear a faint voice.

"Robin!...Wake...up!" It's getting louder.

"ROBIN!" I was awaken when somebody was shaking me fiercely. It was Lucina.

"W-what happened?" I asked. Lucina just smiled.

"I think that you might want to take a look yourself." I didn't understand what she meant, so I stood up from where I was lying down, and you would never believe what I saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Take your time to review.<strong>


End file.
